


5.Seeking Solace

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Ferman, POV First Person, Past Drug Use, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, slight mentions of racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	5.Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

**8:40 PM**

My shift was almost over when it happened.When I first met him.

"Loreen!"I turned to face Dima."Yeah?"I asked.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow."He said."I'll have Ferman come in early so you can get a bit of a break."I was surprised to be honest.Dima didn't give me a lot of breaks.And even when he did I had asked for them.

Needless to say I was shocked.

"Really?"I asked."It won't be a problem?"


End file.
